


The Forest of Revenge

by CoolishBean (orphan_account)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 23:38:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12736635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/CoolishBean
Summary: Dan was walking through a forest. But, suddenly, he slipped and fell in gasoline. Fire fell onto him and he burned and died. Now, he haunts the forest waiting for people to walk inside so, he can burn them like he was burned many years ago.Phil was a straight A student. He always sat in front of the forest to see what wonders were inside. Needless to say, Dan always watched the boy everyday. Waiting for him to step into the forest.





	The Forest of Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> This book is basically those horror movies where the cast are complete idiots and step into the haunted house. Nah, Just kidding. It's the complete opposite of that, I can assure you that it is.

-Phil's POV-

"Bye,mom!" I yell. She waves as I run to school. Today is a very special day for me. You know why? Well. today is the award ceremony. And, you know what else? I'm being awarded. I have had all A's all year. I am currently in honors classes. People always make fun of me for being smart, in which I don't get. But, I can knock anyone out. I have a black belt in karate. That's what people don't understand. They THINK just because I am a shy nerd, I can't knock them out. But, you thought wrong. I continue running to school. I finally reach the building and run to the gym, knocking a teachers papers out of their hand. "Mr.Lester, Come clean up my papers!" Ms. Leaver yells. I quickly walk back and pick up the papers and hand them to the teacher. She snatches them and mutters 'Idiot' under her breathe. My eyes tear up but, I have to keep moving forward. I finally reach the gym. I walk to my friends. Jack,Mark,Shane and Nick. "Hey, Phil!" Jack yells. People slide away from Jack. If you didn't know, Jack is the loudest person in this whole school. Everyone fears talking to him in case he yells in their face.

"Welcome to the assembly. I hope everyone is having a great day." The principle says into the microphone. I sure am. "Today we are going to honor the people who work hard and I mean hard. They have A's and B's. Some people even have all A's. When I call your name, please come up on stage to receive your gift and certificate."My heart beats fast. What if the bullies shout out insults at me? I sink down in my seat. Mark pulls me up. "Phil, it's important to have good posture and, you surely don't have it." I grunt at Mark before turning back to the stage trying to ignore my worries. "Sydney Swain." The principle says. People clap and cheer. "Cortex Minesquio." People clap. "And...Phil Lester." People clap. My friends cheer and shout. I look over at the bullies while i'm on stage, they are pounding their fists at me. I swallow my spit before smiling again. They hand us our gifts and our certificates. We walk off stage. I walk back to my seat and people congratulate me. I sit beside my friends. "You really are smart." Shane says. I glare at Shane before returning back to the assembly and clapping for people who also got awards. 

I walk home from school. Walking home from school just makes me feel calmer. After a long day of school, I just want to relax. I sit in front of the forest. I am always curious about why people say it's haunted. I get out my phone and look up 'Why is the Manchester forest haunted'. I read through articles. Apparently, anyone who goes in the forest, never comes back out. A mother tried to find her child in the forest but, no one ever saw her again after that. Shivers go through my body. I quickly get up and walk away from the forest.

When I get home, I go on Twitter. I go by the name '@Amazingphil'. I am basically famous on Twitter. That's what many people know me by. But, I don't brag though. Then, I get a notification. 

DANiUel: Hello,Phil

First, who is this guy? And second, I have my DM's disabled to anyone I don't follow. I decide to not reply

DANiUel: 10 new messages

I start to get freaked out but, I read them anyways.

DANiUel: Not answering?  
DANiUel: I see you sitting with your face in confusion  
DANiUel: .. .-- .- -. - - --- -.- .. .-.. .-.. -.-- --- ..-  
DANiUel: .. .-- .- -. - - --- -.. .-. --- .-- -. -.-- --- ..- .. -. .- .--. --- -. -..  
DANiUel: .--. .... .. .-.. .. .--. -- .. -.-. .... . .- .-.. .-.. . ... - . .-.  
DANiUel: -.-- . ... --··-- - .... .- - ·----· ... .-. .. --. .... - ·-·-·- .. -.- -. --- .-- .-- .... --- -.-- --- ..- .- .-. . ·-·-·-  
DANiUel:-.-- --- ..- .--. .-. --- -... .- -... .-.. -.-- -.-. .- -. ·----· - .-. . .- -.. .- -. -.-- --- ..-. - .... .- -  
DANiUel:.. ·----· -- .-. .. --. .... - --- ..- - ... .. -.. . --- ..-. -.-- --- ..- .-. .-- .. -. -.. --- .--  
DANiUel:-.-- --- ..- -.. --- -. ·----· - -.- -. --- .-- -... . -.-. .- ..- ... . -.-- --- ..- -.-. .- -. ·----· - .-. . .- -.. - .... .. ... .- - .- .-.. .-..  
DANiUel: --. --- --- -.. -.. .- -.-- --··-- .--. .... .. .-..

I scream and put down my phone. I look everywhere, in fright. I quickly text Shane.

Phil Lester: Shane  
Shanaynay: What?  
Phil Lester: Look  
*Phil Lester has sent an image.  
Shanaynay: What the actual fuck, mate  
Phil Lester: Exactly.  
Shanaynay: I hope you stay safe but, I have to go. Sorry, Phil

I put down my phone and sigh. Needless to say, I barely got any sleep that night.


End file.
